1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a drive comprising a drive source, a continuously variable transmission with an ingoing shaft, which is connected to the drive source and an outgoing shaft with thereon a first gear wheel, a clutch between the drive source and the ingoing shaft of the transmission, and a differential, which is connected via a drive line to the outgoing shaft of the transmission, which drive line comprises an intermediate shaft with thereon a second gear wheel that is interlocked with the first gear wheel and a third gear wheel that is interlocked with a gear wheel that is connected to the differential, which intermediate shaft is present between the first gear wheel on the outgoing shaft and the differential.
More in particular the invention relates to such a drive for use in a vehicle.
2. Prior art
Such a drive for use in a vehicle is generally known in vehicles that are provided with a continuously variable transmission. In the well-known drive there is a planetary gear wheel set present between the drive source and the continuously variable transmission of which a rotation body can be braked and the two other rotation bodies, which are connected to the drive source and the ingoing shaft of the transmission respectively, can be connected to each other. By connecting these two rotation bodies to each other, this drive, when used in a vehicle, can be used to drive forwards and in reverse by disengaging them and blocking the brake.